


Like it's 2013

by TheZiallHorlikBible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I just had to, M/M, Okay!, So I love this, Sweet, happy new years, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZiallHorlikBible/pseuds/TheZiallHorlikBible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis think about life as new years creeps up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it's 2013

**Author's Note:**

> LILO fluff!!!!!!!!

The music was blasting, and everybody was dancing save for the two young men standing on the balcony. Liam smiled at the boy standing next to him. Louis was busy admiring the lights. He couldn’t get over how beautiful the city was at night. Liam liked that about him how he could always find something beautiful. He was amazed by the simple things. He didn’t need fancy cars or constant parting…He only needs something wonderful, something that he could admire. 

“Aren’t the stars pretty, Li?” he asked quietly, and liam chuckled. “course they are Lou.” He replied while letting his arm snake around the older boy’s waist. Louis frowned. “I’m afraid that one day I’m going to wake up…and I won’t care about the simple things. I won’t give a shit about how beautiful the night is…When that happens, li…” he trailed off, and it was Liam’s turn to frown. “It won’t happen, Lou…I promise.” He said slowly, and Louis shook his head rapidly.

“It will happen, and when it does. I want you to do something for me.” He said sternly, and Liam nodded. “I need you to runaway with me. Take me somewhere beautiful where we won’t be too stressed. Take me somewhere that the people are humble, and don’t let me leave till I’m me again.” He requested, and Liam smiled. “okay…I promise. but I have a feeling that I’ll never have to do that because you always have stars in your eyes.” Louis hit Liam. “stop being cheesy you twat!” he said with a chuckle, and liam kissed his cheek kindly.

“how is it that I ended up with the most beautiful boyfriend in the world?” Liam breathed out, and Louis chuckled. “you didn’t; I did.” He replied, and Liam shook his head. “we’re getting too cheesy…maybe it’s time to get some drinks and dance on tables.” Liam said with a wink, and Louis shook his head. “you’re not a drinker, and I’d rather spend time with you.” The older boy said genuinely.

“is it weird that I wish it had rained today? I think it would have been nice to end the year curled up with you drinking tea and watching movies.” Liam whispered, and Louis grinned at him. “maybe we can start the year that way, yeah?” Louis asked, and the brown eyed one nodded. “I’d like that.” 

The two stood in silence then. Louis resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

30, the people inside yelled, and Louis smiled up at his boyfriend. Liam sighed and leaned down to kiss Louis’ nose.

20, Louis giggled and let his hands snake around Liam’s waist. “kiss me like you wanna be loved.” He sang quietly.

15, “like you wanna be loved.” Liam sang back. “you wanna be loved.” Louis echoed, and Liam grinned.

10, “this feels like I’ve fallen in love.” Liam said to no one in particular.

“five.” Louis whispered against Liam’s neck. “four.” Liam said with a gulp. “three.” Louis said before giving Liam a lovebite. “two.” Liam said with a shudder. 

1, the partiers inside were screaming and jumping. But the two outside were kissing sweetly. It was filled with love and passion and it was everything that both boys had ever wanted. “Your heart’s against my chest, lips pressed to my neck. I’ve fallen for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet.” Liam sang lowly, and Louis smiled. “I love you, Liam.” he said, and Liam nodded. “I know, but I love you more.” He replied, and Louis shook his head.

“hey! don’t look at me like that. Now, come on! let’s go party like it’s 2013.” Liam said with a wink, and Louis rolled his eyes. “you’re an idiot, Liam…It is 2013.” Louis said, and Liam nodded. “well fine…then you get no happy new years sex!” Liam said with a smirk, and Louis frowned. “that’s unfair. now come on…make love to me like it’s 2013.” Louis said; the same twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
